Hidden Moon
by Fangirl Lifestyle
Summary: Sōma Anna have a stutter. Akashi defended her and they became more than friends, but his other self pushed her away from him. She'll attend Seirin, Kuroko will make her part of the team and and everyone will find out the little secret that's in her belly (AkashixOC)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Anna's Point of View._

_._

_I went to the locker rooms._

_"A-Akashi-kun?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I-I came t-to see y-you."_

_He glared at me._

_"Who do you think you are?_

_"H-Huh?"_

_He approached me._

_"Don't you understand that you're a nuisance?"_

_My heart broke._

_"I..."_

_"Did you think you were special because I slept with you?"_

_He smirked. _

_"How naive."_

_I was in shock._

_He turned around and went to the door. _

_"W-Wait..."_

_"Don't come near me again."_

_He glared at me._

_"You disgust me."_

_My whole world fell apart._

.

I came out of my reverie.

I got up and looked out the window.

It was dawning.

I wiped away my tears and put a hand on my belly.

I had a reason to move forward.

_To be continue..._

.

.

.

Hi there!

This is my first story of Kuroko no Basuke.

I hope you like it!

Reviews will be gladly received~

I'm sorry for the misspellings.

I'm still learning English.

I hope you're well.

Good luck in everything! ^^/


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01**

_Anna's Point of View._

.

It was the second day of school.

I followed the president of the Library Committee.

"Thank you for joining, Sōma-san."

I smiled and wrote in my notebook.

_'Thank you for accepting my request.'_

"You have laryngitis, right?"

I nodded.

He smiled at me.

"I hope you get well soon."

_'Thank you!'_

We arrived at the library and met the other members.

One of them was Kuroko-kun.

We were surprised.

The president asked us to introduce ourselves and everyone did.

I was going to do it too, but he stopped me.

"This is Sōma Anna-san. She has laryngitis and will not be able to talk for a while."

I smiled and bowed.

The president told us what we should do and we went to work.

Kuroko-kun approached me.

"It's been a while, Sōma-san."

I wrote in my notebook.

_'Same here, Kuroko-kun.'_

"Are you really sick?"

I smiled sadly.

"I d-don't w-want a-anyone to k-know t-that I h-have a s-stutter."

"I understand. I'll not say anything."

"T-Thank you."

"How are you?"

I knew what he meant.

"I-I'm f-fine. And y-you?"

"I'm fine too. I joined the basketball club."

"T-That's great."

"Do you want to join?"

I was surprised.

"M-Me?"

He nodded.

"I d-don't p-play b-basketball."

"I mean you to be the manager."

I shook my head.

"I-I'm not q-qualified..."

He smiled slightly.

"I think you would do a great job."

I bit my lower lip.

"I-I can't. I'm s-sorry."

"Don't worry. Can I ask you a favor?"

"S-Sure."

"Can you come to practice today?"

"W-Why?"

"I want you to see what the team's like."

I wasn't sure.

"If you don't change your mind later, I'll not insist. I promise."

I smiled.

"O-Okay."

We kept talking until the bell rang.

We said goodbye and went back to class.

.

After school, I met with Kuroko-kun.

"Let's go, Sōma-san."

I nodded and we headed to the gym.

When we arrived, everyone looked at us.

We approached a girl with brown hair.

"Hello, coach."

"Hi. Who's she?"

"Sōma Anna-san. She also attended Teikō."

I smiled and bowed.

"She's here to see the practice."

"No problem. Can I know the reason?"

"I would like her to be our manager."

"You have experience, Sōma-chan?"

I was going to write in my notebook, but Kuroko-kun spoke.

"She was the assistant of our manager at Teikō."

She was surprised.

I wrote quickly.

_'I just helped a little when she needed it'_

She looked me up and down.

"Why do you write in a notebook?"

"Sōma-san has laryngitis."

She nodded.

"Alright. Stay here with me."

_'Thank you!'_

She told the boys why I was there.

They didn't mind and started training.

"I'm Aida Riko, by the way."

She smiled at me.

I smiled back.

_'Nice to meet you.'_

She showed me the statistics of the boys.

I read them and watched them carefully.

I took notes of their performances and showed them to her.

She was surprised.

"You nailed everything. How did you do it?"

_'I learned from the best.'_

I also wrote how they could improve their potential.

She agreed.

"We'll start from tomorrow."

I nodded.

When they were about to finish, she went looking for towels and water bottles.

I followed her and helped her.

"You're fast, Sōma-chan."

I smiled and mouthed 'practice'.

We went back and gave each one a bottle and a towel.

"Thank you, Sōma-san."

I nodded.

"How was it?"

I looked for my notebook and wrote.

_'I experienced again how it felt to belong to a place'_

"That means..."

I smiled and nodded.

_'I want to be the manager.'_

Kuroko-kun smiled slightly.

"I'm glad."

_'You knew this would happen. You planned everything.'_

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sōma-san."

He was shamelessly lying.

I giggled.

I told the coach my decision and she introduced me as the new manager.

Everyone introduced themselves and welcomed me.

_'Thank you. I promise to give my best for the team!'_

After cleaning everything, we headed to the exit.

We said goodbye and went different ways.

I was happy.

So much that I forgot everything for a while.

_Riko's Point of View._

.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked at Hyūga-kun.

"It's Sōma-chan."

He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed.

"There's something strange about her."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her statistics. It's like—"

I bit my lower lip.

"What?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Maybe she has another disease. Let's ask her tomorrow."

I nodded.

I said goodbye to him and went to the bus stop.

When the bus arrived, I sat in a free seat.

"It's like I've seen the statistics of two people..." I mumbled.

I looked out the window.

"It can't be... right?"

_To be continue... _

.

.

.

Hello everyone!

Here's the first chapter of the story.

I hope you like it!

Thanks to **Cherylicious5** for the review.

Thanks also to those who followed the story and put it in favorites, and all the readings.

They encourage me to continue writing!

Reviews will be gladly received~

I'm sorry for the misspellings.

I'm still learning English.

I hope you're well.

Good luck in everything! ^^/


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02**

_Anna's Point of View._

.

I woke up startled.

I ran to the bathroom and vomited.

When I finished, I flushed the toilet.

I leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths.

I had been like this for almost a month.

It was normal.

It was unpleasant, but I was almost getting used to it.

.

I couldn't sleep anymore.

I only slept a couple of hours.

My dreams tormented me.

I sighed and went to the bathroom.

I took a cold shower and went to my room.

I put on my uniform and looked at myself in the mirror.

I had wavy light brown hair that reached my shoulder blades.

My skin was pale and my eyes green.

I had dark circles and was gaunt.

I combed my hair and went to the kitchen.

I had a light breakfast.

I wasn't hungry, but I had to eat.

The little one needed it.

I took my medicines and washed my teeth.

When I finished, I took my backpack and left the house.

I got on the bus and started listening to music.

.

The coach gathered the team.

She said that the first year had to buy a sandwich.

It was a special and limited edition.

As they only sold it that day, everyone wanted it and it wouldn't be easy

"You don't have to do it, Sōma-chan."

I wrote in my notebook.

_'Why?'_

"You're the manager. It's a challenge for the players."

I smiled.

_'I'd like to help. __May l?'_

"As you like."

I joined the boys and we thought how we could achieve it.

They tried several times in vain.

Kagami-kun kept saying 'this is Japanese Lunch Rime Rush.'

Then, Kuroko-kun took my hand.

The crowd dragged us to the counter.

We ordered the sandwiches and went back with the others.

They were surprised.

"How did you do it?!"

_'It was thanks to Kuroko-kun.'_

"People didn't notice me and Sōma-san is small and thin."

Kagami-kun snorted.

"The perks of being a weakling."

I giggled.

We take the sandwiches to the senpais.

They congratulated us and we ate them as a reward.

I was going to take a bite, but the smell made me nauseous.

I covered my mouth.

"Sōma-san?"

I dropped the sandwich and ran to the bathroom.

.

"Are you okay, Sōma-chan?"

I smiled and nodded.

_'I'm sorry I worried you.'_

We were in the club activities.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again.

_'My stomach wasn't feeling well this morning.'_

The coach frowned.

"Did you go to the infirmary?"

I shook my head.

"Why?"

_'It's just indigestion.'_

She sighed.

"Okay. But if you don't get better, go to the doctor."

_'I will. Don't worry.'_

When the practice ended, Kagami-kun approached me.

"Do you want to go with us to Maji Burger?"

He pointed at Kuroko-kun.

I smiled sadly.

_'I have no money. I'm sorry.'_

He rolled his eyes.

"Did I asked you that?"

"U-Um..."

"I said if you wanted to go."

I nodded shyly.

He grinned.

"Great. Let's go."

We said goodbye to everyone and headed to Maji.

They ordered what they wanted and we sat at a table.

"Here you go."

Kagami-kun gave me a hamburger.

I was going to write in my notebook.

"Why do you write if you can talk?"

I was surprised.

"How do you know, Kagami-kun?"

"I was passing by the library the other day and saw you guys talking."

I smiled sadly.

"T-Thank you f-for not s-saying a-anything."

He frowned.

"Why did you lie?"

"I-I h-have a s-stutter."

"So what?"

"I d-didn't w-want a-anyone to k-know."

"Are you ashamed?"

I shook my head.

"I-It's a-annoying for p-people."

"That's their problem. You don't have to bother yourself to please others."

I was moved.

"Kagami-kun doesn't know what delicacy is. Excuse him, please."

"Shut up, Kuroko, you bastard!"

I laughed.

"T-Thank y-you, K-Kagami-kun."

He snorted.

"Eat. Come on."

I nodded and unwrapped my hamburger.

We talked all the time.

I was happy to be accepted.

When we finished, I was escorted to my house.

"T-Thank you s-so m-much."

"Don't mention it, Sōma-san."

I smiled.

"I'm g-glad you h-have a n-new l-light."

Kuroko-kun was surprised.

"You realized?"

I nodded.

"K-Kagami-kun's e-exceptional."

Kagami-kun put a hand behind the back of his neck.

"Thanks, I guess."

I put my hand in front of them.

"L-Let's g-give our b-best."

They smiled and put their hands on mine.

"Of course!"

We said goodbye and they left.

I walked in and dropped on the couch.

I took out my cell phone and checked it.

Nothing.

I sighed.

I would try again tomorrow.

I wanted to give up, but I couldn't.

This wasn't just about me.

_He_ had to know.

_To be continue... _

.

.

.

Hey there!

Here's the second chapter of the story.

I hope you like it!

Thanks again to **Cherylicious5** for the review.

Thanks also to those who followed the story and put it in favorites, and all the readings.

They encourage me to continue writing!

I almost forget it!

I was inspired by the song **Mienai Tsuki** by _Fujita Maiko_ to make this story.

That's why it has the same name in English.

I recommend listening to it and reading the translation of the lyrics.

It's heartbreakingly beautiful ;u;

Reviews will be gladly received~

I'm sorry for the misspellings.

I'm still learning English.

I hope you're well.

Good luck in everything! ^^/


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03**

_Anna's Point of View._

.

I put a hand on my head.

I was a little dizzy.

"Are you okay, Sōma-san?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure?"

I wrote in my notebook.

_'My head hurts a little.'_

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

_'I'll go later if it gets worse.'_

The president smiled at me.

"Don't forget to take care of yourself."

I smiled back.

_'I'll not.'_

.

It was time for training.

The boys surrounded us.

"Sōma-chan prepared a training plan." Coach said.

I showed it to them.

_'I did it based on what they did in Teikō.'_

I smiled at Kuroko-kun.

_'You may have a déjà vu.'_

He nodded.

"Let's put it into practice!"

They nodded and went to stretch.

"Thanks again, Sōma-chan."

I shook my head.

_'I want to help as much as I can.'_

She smiled at me.

"I think you'll also be my assistant."

I smiled back.

_'It'll be an honor!'_

Moments later, the practice began.

I looked at the boys carefully and took some notes.

The plan was good, but it could be improved.

When they were about to finish, I went to get the towels and water.

I arrived just when the whistle blew.

I gave each one a towel and a bottle of water.

"How was it?" Coach asked.

"Pretty good." Captain said.

Everyone agreed.

I smiled.

_'I'm glad.'_

"We could do another match of senpais vs kohais later to see the improvement."

"Good idea, Tsuchida-kun."

We talked for a while about what we would do.

I was going to look for things to clean, but the world spun me around.

I lost my balance.

"Watch out!"

Izuki-senpai held me before I fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"What happened?"

Everyone approached us.

"Sōma-chan was falling."

"Don't you feel good?" Captain asked.

I nodded again.

Kuroko-kun gave me my notebook.

_'I'm a little dizzy.'_

"Why?"

_'I didn't sleep well last night.'_

Coach frowned, but said nothing.

Kagami-kun ruffled my hair.

"Don't scare us like that."

I smiled and mouthed 'Sorry.'

When we left, Koganei-senpai and Mitobe-senpai escorted me to my house.

Coach asked them to.

_'I'm sorry for the inconvenience.'_

"It's okay. Our houses aren't far from here."

Mitobe-senpai stared at me.

"Mitobe says you have to take care of yourself."

I smiled.

_'Thank you both.'_

They left and I entered my house.

.

Coach gathered the team.

The senpais were nervous.

"She's too happy." Tsuchida-senpai said.

I tilted my head.

_'Is that bad?'_

They nodded.

"For all of us."

Coach came hopping.

"I have good news!"

She was grinning.

"What is it?" Kuroko-kun asked.

"We'll have a practice match with Kaijō High!"

It took us a moment to process it.

"WHAT?!"

We were all surprised.

I looked at Kuroko-kun.

He looked back at me seriously.

Kagami-kun smirked.

"Great. When is it?"

Coach gave us all the details.

Then, the bell rang and we returned to classes.

.

"I-I d-didn't t-think we w-would m-meet t-them so s-soon."

Kuroko-kun nodded.

"Me neither."

"Are you worried?" Kagami-kun asked.

I blushed.

"A l-little."

Kuroko-kun put a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine."

Kagami-kun nodded.

I smiled at them.

"Y-You are r-right."

.

A while later, we got a surprise.

Kise-kun was in Seirin.

He was surrounded by girls who shouted and laughed.

He smiled nervously at us.

"I'm sorry. Can you give me a minute?"

Kuroko-kun and I looked at each other.

We thought the same thing: _What's he doing here?_

When he finished taking pictures and signing autographs, we went to the gym.

He smiled.

"I'm happy to see you again, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko-kun nodded.

"Same here, Kise-kun."

"I didn't expect to see Sōma-chan."

I smiled at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to attend—"

I wrote quickly in my notebook.

_'Change of plans.'_

He cocked his head.

"Why are you writing?"

"Sōma-san has laryngitis."

"I see. I guess that's good in your case."

I bit my lower lip.

"I still don't understand why you're so popular."

"Don't be mean, Kurokocchi! I'm here for you!"

"For me?"

Kise-kun nodded.

"I want you to come with me to Kaijō."

We were all surprised.

"You're wasting your potential here."

Kise-kun smiled sadly at me.

"I'd like to offer you the same, Sōma-chan, but you're no better than any other manager."

I frowned.

Then, Kise-kun caught a ball that was thrown at him.

I turned around and saw that Kagami-kun was the one who did it.

Kise-kun whined.

"That's dangerous!"

Kagami-kun glared at him.

"You talk a lot without knowing anything. We'll make you regret your words."

We all agreed.

Kise-kun smirked.

"I'll be waiting then."

Kuroko-kun apologized and left with Kise-kun.

I approached Kagami-kun.

"What an unbearable guy."

I giggled.

"H-He's j-just the b-base o-of the p-pyramid." I whispered.

"Are the others worse?"

I shrugged.

"It d-depends."

He snorted.

"Awesome."

I took his hand.

I wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, but he was too tall.

"T-Thank you f-for d-defending the t-team."

"I didn't do that."

He frowned.

"We're going to kick his ass. That's for sure."

I nodded.

"T-That's h-how it w-will b-be."

_Tetsuya's Point of View._

.

"Is Sōma-chan really sick?"

I nodded.

"She was talking to that guy Kagami Taiga."

"She does it whispering."

"I see. Is she dating him?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think that?"

"They seem close."

I shook my head.

"They met recently."

He shrugged.

"I wouldn't have been surprised. He's red-haired."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"She was with a redhead before."

He laughed nervously.

"And what a redhead."

I knew what he meant.

We were all there when Akashi-kun humiliated Sōma-san.

I frowned.

"Let's not go over there. It doesn't concern us."

"You're right. Let's talk about what interests me."

"I'll not go with you to Kaijō, Kise-kun."

He was disappointed.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Everyone at Seirin give their best to improve. We'll make you change your mind when we face each other."

He smiled slightly.

"Alright. We'll see if you're right."

_To be continue..._

.

.

.

Hi everyone!

Here's the third chapter of the story.

I hope you like it!

Thanks to **anemone88 vtvz** and **Cherylicious5 **for the reviews.

Thanks also to those who followed the story and put it in favorites, and all the readings.

They encourage me to continue writing!

Reviews will be gladly received~

I'm sorry for the misspellings.

I'm still learning English.

I hope you're well.

Good luck in everything! ^^/


	5. Chapter 04

**Chapter 04**

_Anna's Point of View._

.

I woke up in my living room.

I fell asleep on the couch again.

At least I slept a good time.

I took a shower and got dressed.

I had a decent breakfast.

I was in the mood to eat well.

When I finished, I took my backpack and what I prepared for the team, and left the house.

It was the big day.

The first of many that would come.

.

We headed to Kaijō High.

Kagami-kun didn't look good.

"What happened to you?" Kuroko-kun asked.

"I didn't sleep at all last night."

"W-Why?" I mumbled.

He looked away.

"I was too excited about today's match."

Kuroko-kun and I smiled.

Kagami-kun was adorable.

"What's that, by the way?"

He pointed to the cooler I was carrying.

"I-I b-brought w-water and f-freshly s-squeezed f-fruit j-juice f-for e-everyone."

Kuroko-kun smiled.

"Thank you, Sōma-san."

We arrived and got off the bus.

We waited a while, but nobody came for us.

The senpais were upset.

"I'll text Kise-kun."

Kuroko-kun took out his cell phone.

He was writing the message when Kise-kun appeared.

"You're late!" Kagami-kun roared.

"I'm sorry! We were busy and the school's big!"

He took a moment to recover and smiled at us.

"Are you guys ready?"

I wrote in my notebook.

_'More than ever.'_

"You seem very confident, Sōma-chan."

_'I am. I trust our team.'_

"I hope you give a good show."

I looked at him defiantly.

_'I say the same.'_

He snorted.

"Follow me."

Kise-kun took us to the gym.

He wasn't exaggerating.

The school was huge as was the gym.

We saw that they were dividing the court with a network.

We were all outraged.

"They're underestimating us!"

Coach went to talk to Kaijō's coach, but he didn't want to listen to her.

She sighed and came back with us.

"This can't stay like this!"

Kagami-kun was furious.

"What do we do?" Captain asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Coach smirked.

"We have to force them to use the full court."

We all smiled and nodded.

"Let's do it."

The boys went to warm up.

Moments later, the match started.

**.**

Kagami-kun impressed with his abilities

Kuroko-kun too, as always.

We had a good start.

So much that they had to remove the net from the court.

Kaijō's coach glared at us.

Coach and I smiled.

We were proud to achieve our goal.

_Ryōta's Point of View._

_._

"Oi, Kise."

"What is it, Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"I asked you about the other two, but you know her?"

He pointed discreetly at Sōma-chan.

I smiled.

"Do you like her?"

He blushed.

"W-What are you saying!"

I laughed.

"She's Sōma Anna-chan. She was the assistant of our manager in Teikō."

He frowned.

"Great. More people from Teikō."

"We don't have to worry about her."

"Why?"

"She doesn't have any special skills."

He hit me on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Never underestimate anyone, idiot!"

"That hurt, senpai!"

I rubbed my head and looked at Sōma-chan.

I wondered for a moment if Kasamatsu-senpai was right.

_Anna's Point of View._

_._

Things started to get complicated.

Kise-kun showed off his copy skills.

The other players were good too.

Especially their captain.

I made sure to look at them carefully and take notes of everything.

That's why I realized a potential accident.

I got up to warn them, but it was too late.

Kise-kun accidentally hit Kuroko-kun and he collapsed on the ground.

We were all shocked.

All the boys went to help him.

His head was bleeding.

Coach replaced him and he came to sit with us.

We examined the wound.

It didn't seem serious.

"I'm fine. Really."

"We can't be sure until a doctor sees you." Coach said.

I cleaned the wound with saline and coach bandaged it.

I took a cold compress from the cooler and gave it to him.

"You came prepared, Sōma-chan."

I smiled.

_'You're never too cautious.'_

We turned our attention to the game.

Kise-kun looked repentant.

I felt bad for him.

.

We were tense.

Kaijō was winning.

We were fighting, but we couldn't continue like this.

We had to do something.

"Let me play again." Kuroko-kun said.

We were all surprised.

"You're injured." Izuki-senpai said.

"I'm fine. Coach and Sōma-san took care of me."

Captain shook his head.

"We can't risk your health."

We all agreed.

"Trust me, please."

Kuroko-kun was determined.

We looked at each other hesitantly.

"Let him play."

Kagami-kun smirked.

"He's unable to accept a no."

"That's not true, Kagami-kun."

His tone suggested otherwise.

I giggled.

_'I agree.'_

Coach sighed.

"It can't be helped. Get ready to get in, Kuroko-kun."

He nodded.

After he warmed up, I motioned him to come closer.

I opened a back pain cream and gave it to him.

_'Breathe deeply the smell.'_

"Why?"

_'It has medicinal herbs and menthol. It will help you feel better.'_

He did what I told him.

He returned it to me and I mouthed 'better?'

He smiled and nodded.

The whistle blew and Kuroko-kun returned to the court.

I put my hands on my chest.

"We can do it." I whispered.

I sent them my best vibes.

.

After a while that seemed eternal, Kagami-kun scored the winning point.

He screamed with excitement.

"We won!"

Coach and I jumped out of happiness.

The boys celebrated and came with us.

Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun smiled at me.

"We did it, Sōma-san."

I nodded.

Both of them extended their fists towards me.

I was surprised, but I smiled and put my fist next to theirs.

.

The team met to greet the opponent.

The captains shook hands.

"It was a good game."

Kaijōs captain smiled.

Our captain smiled back and nodded.

Kaijōs coach glared at us again.

Our coach was radiant.

I just smiled.

My eyes met Kise-kun's.

He smiled sadly at me.

"Congratulations, Sōma-chan."

I smiled slightly back and nodded.

When we were preparing to leave, I saw him leave the gym.

I wrote quickly in my notebook.

_'I'll go out for a moment.'_

Coach seemed confused, but nodded.

I hurried to follow him.

_To be continue…_

.

.

.

Hello people!

Here's the fourth chapter of the story.

I hope you like it!

Thanks to **Cherylicious5 **and** booklover2098** for the reviews.

Thanks also to those who followed the story and put it in favorites, and all the readings.

They encourage me to continue writing!

I want to give special thanks to **Vemaria**.

I'm very motivated thanks to his/her wonderful words! ;u;

Reviews will be gladly received~

I'm sorry for the misspellings.

I'm still learning English.

I hope you're well.

Good luck in everything! ^^/


	6. Chapter 05

**Chapter 05**

_Anna's Point of View._

.

I lost sight of Kise-kun.

I kept walking straight.

I hoped not to get lost.

Moments later, I found him.

He was in the drinkers.

I approached him and realized that he wasn't alone.

Midorima-kun was with him.

I was surprised.

I stayed where I was.

They talked until a boy with black hair arrived.

He was pedaling a bicycle that was dragging a cart.

I chuckled.

It was funny.

Midorima-kun climbed into the cart.

He didn't realize that I was there.

They left and I went to Kise-kun.

He smiled at me.

"Hello, Sōma-chan."

I waved my hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I c-came to s-see y-you."

He was surprised.

"I thought you had laryngitis!"

"I l-lied."

"Why?"

"Y-You i-insinuated it t-the o-other d-day."

He blushed a little.

"About that—"

I shook my head.

I took his hand and examined it.

"What are you doing?"

"Y-You c-could've got h-hurt t-too w-without r-realizing it."

It seemed fine.

"D-Doesn't it h-hurt?"

He shook his head.

I put some pain cream in case.

I gave him a little massage and put a bandage on him.

"B-Better s-safe t-than s-sorry."

He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Sōma-chan."

"Y-You're w-welcome."

I said goodbye to him and returned with my team.

_Ryōta's Point of View._

.

I saw Sōma-chan leave and went back to the gym.

"Where were you, Kise?" Moriyama-senpai asked.

"In the drinkers."

"I hope you're still thirsty."

Kobori-senpai gave me a glass of juice.

"What's this?"

Hayakawa-senpai replied, but I didn't understand him.

Kasamatsu-senpai rolled his eyes.

"Hayakawa said that Seirin's manager gave it to us."

"Sōma-chan?"

He nodded.

"I don't know how she managed to carry so many things in that cooler."

I took the glass.

"It would be cold if you hadn't taken so long."

I smiled.

"It's okay."

"Na, Kise."

Moriyama-senpai put an arm around my neck.

"Is Sōma-chan single?"

I laughed nervously.

I think what she wanted less now was a relationship.

_Anna's Point of View._

.

We walked through the shopping area.

"We should celebrate our victory." Kawahara-kun said.

We all agreed.

"Let's go somewhere cheap. I'm broke." Koganei-senpai said.

We were all the same.

"Let's see how much money we have."

We gave it to Coach.

It wasn't enough at all.

Captain sighed.

"We better go home."

We nodded and kept walking.

I saw a baby and maternity item store.

I stopped and looked at things from the window.

Suddenly, someone put a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped.

"I-I'm sorry!"

It was Furihata-kun.

I smiled and wrote in my notebook.

_'I'm also sorry. I was distracted.'_

"Don't worry."

_'What's up?'_

"We decided what we would do to celebrate."

He laughed nervously.

"Well, Coach did it."

I tilted my head.

He pointed to a nearby restaurant.

"We're going to eat meat."

.

We entered the restaurant.

"Here, Sōma-chan."

Coach waved her hand.

I went to her table and sat next to her.

"Where were you?" Izuki-senpai asked.

_'I got distracted by seeing things in a store.'_

"What kind of things?" Coach asked.

_'Clothing. They were very pretty.'_

Tsuchida-senpai smiled.

"We did well to send Furihata to look for you."

Coach stared at me, but said nothing.

Moments later, they brought the food.

They were huge steaks.

"Eat everything you want. Don't hold back." Coach chirped.

I was surprised.

_'How are we going to pay for all this?'_

Mitobe-senpai pointed to a nearby poster

I read that the food was free if you ate it all.

I smiled nervously.

_'Good luck to you all.'_

They sighed and began to eat.

.

Everyone gave up.

Kuroko-kun was the first.

Fortunately, Kagami-kun had an appetite as huge as his potential in basketball.

Everyone gave him their leftovers and he ate them gladly.

I giggled.

Everything ended well.

I finished drinking the iced tea that Coach ordered for me and I got up.

_'I'll go get some air.'_

"Okay!"

I left there at the same time as Kuroko-kun.

We smiled.

"S-Shall w-we go f-for a w-walk?"

"Good idea."

"Ah! Kurokocchi and Sōma-chan!"

Kise-kun approached us.

"Hello, Kise-kun."

I waved my hand.

"Good thing I find you. I'd like to talk to you."

We looked at him curiously.

He smiled.

"Lets go somewhere else."

.

We went to a nearby park.

There was a street basketball court.

Kise-kun addressed Kuroko-kun.

I stayed behind and admired the landscape.

It was their moment.

I wasn't going to interrupt them.

Moments later, Kagami-kun arrived.

"Where's Kuroko?"

I pointed to where they were.

Kagami-kun clicked his tongue and ran towards them.

I giggled.

"Come here, Sōma-chan!"

Kise-kun called me and I approached them.

"W-What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for how I behaved the day I went to Seirin."

I shook my head.

"I-It's—"

"It's not fine. You know it."

He put a hand on the back of his neck.

"I looked at you over my shoulder without knowing anything. I also emphasized something that affected you."

He smiled at me.

"You showed me I was wrong. You're a great manager."

I was moved.

"Y-You'll m-make me b-blush."

"I want to see that!"

"Leave her alone, Kise!"

"Don't be a killjoy, Kagamicchi!"

"What the—? 'Kagamicchi'?!"

They started to argue.

I realized that Kuroko-kun was heading to the court.

I looked there and saw that some boys were bullying others.

"H-Hey... b-boys..."

They didn't listen to me.

I insisted until it was too late.

Kuroko-kun defended the boys and was in trouble.

"That idiot!"

"Kurokocchi!"

I chuckled.

Kuroko-kun would never change.

We rushed to go to the court and support him.

They played a match against the bullies.

I was the referee.

It was obviously a total victory for our improvised team.

The bullies ran away and the other boys thanked us.

When we were alone, Kagami-kun scolded Kuroko-kun.

"It was fine, Kagami-kun. Look at these weapons."

He showed his muscles.

"You have nothing!"

Kise-kun and I laughed.

He said goodbye to them and turned to me.

"You can shine even more, Sōma-chan. Give your best effort."

I smiled and nodded.

He threw his jacket over his shoulder.

"I'm glad you have a good team."

"T-Thank y-you."

"I'll be anxiously waiting for the day we face each other again."

Kuroko-kun smiled slightly.

"We say the same, Kise-kun."

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

He approached me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks again for worrying about me."

He winked at me.

"Goodbye, Sōmacchi!"

He waved goodbye and left.

I put a hand on my cheek.

"That was unexpected." Kuroko-kun said.

I nodded.

"H-He c-called me 'S-Sōmacchi'."

Kagami-kun raised an eyebrow.

"Was that what surprised you?"

"You must be happy, Sōma-san."

I grinned.

"V-Very!"

_To be continue... _

.

.

.

Hello everybody!

Here's the fifth chapter of the story.

I hope you like it!

I want to thank you for all your support!

This story has already **500** readings!

I didn't expect so much at all ;u;

I'll continue giving my best effort~

Thanks also to those who followed the story and put it in favorites.

You encourage me to continue writing!

Reviews will be gladly received~

I'm sorry for the misspellings.

I'm still learning English.

I hope you're well.

Good luck in everything! ^^/


End file.
